


happy new year, baby boy

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Headspace, In Public, Infantilism, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Year's Eve, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omorashi, Public Accidents, Showers, Soft af, Wetting, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, pee accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: If Stevie had been able to grab himself or to squirm and wiggle around a bit, it probably wouldn’t have been such a big problem to stop himself from going potty. But then, Daddy would have noticed and most likely would have felt the need to take Stevie home and take care of him, and that was about the last thing Stevie wanted.So, all that was left for him to do was to stay still, appear unsuspicious and pray that the nappy would hold it all.Bucky and Steve go out on New Years Eve to watch the fireworks, and Steve agrees after a long discussion to wear protection, but only a thin Pull-Up instead of a real diaper, and only so Bucky would finally leave him alone with the subject.And that would've been fine, really. Until the colourful fireworks make him fall into headspace, and it all goes a lot different from how it was planned.





	happy new year, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this time my fic comes a bit early in the week since i expect to be very busy on the weekend, and I also already finished it today, so why not simply post it right away :)
> 
> There'll be no smut in this one, only one or two mentions that there had been sexual activities between them earlier in the story, but it's really mild in my opinion. 
> 
> I hope you all had wonderful holidays so far and i'm wishing you a Happy New Year!!
> 
> As always, none of the original characters and plots that inspired me are mine, and i'm not making any money from this. 
> 
> Enjoy!:)

„Bucky, _no_.“, Steve said, or rather, whined, where he was standing in front of the kitchen sink, his back to his boyfriend and his face burning up from embarrassment.

“C’mon, it’s only for precaution. No one will know and you will feel way safer if you happen to-“

“But I won’t turn little, for fucks sake!”, Steve nearly hissed as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, looking at Bucky, who was standing there with a folded, unused diaper in his hand, irritated and somewhat offended by his partner’s idea.

Bucky’s eyes widened lightly at Steve’s outburst and, even though he clearly did his best to conceal it but Steve couldn’t not notice it, a look of rejection that made him look like a kicked puppy washed over his face. Then, he clenched his jaw and shrugged, turning to walk away.

Feeling ashamed for reacting that way and internally slapping himself as hard as he could, Steve sighed, disappointed at himself and hurried to get over to Bucky, who had already started his way back to the bathroom.

Steve managed to catch his left wrist just before the other man reached the kitchen door, and held him back from walking further.

“Hey.”, Steve said, softly now. “I’m sorry for that, I didn’t mean to-, I shouldn’t have spoken in that tone.”

At that, Bucky turned around, now openly showing his hurt. “Damn right, you shouldn’t have. I’m trying to help you, but I ain’t gonna continue that if you come at me like that.”

Another wave of shame rolled through Steve’s body, and he ducked his head as if that would keep him out of its way. To no avail, as he felt it prickling in his cheeks.

“Shit, Buck, I know. I’m sorry, I really am.”, he said, stepping forward a bit to see how Bucky might react to the idea of him touching his body anywhere else than his wrist. Bucky didn’t step back, and Steve took that as a good sign.

Carefully, he loosened up the grip he had on his wrist with his left hand, and instead intertwined Bucky’s fingers with his right while the other reached for his partner’s right upper arm, squeezing the flesh there lightly.

Bucky looked at his own feet when Steve tried to catch his eyes, trying to escape Steve’s glance.

He squeezed Bucky’s hand tightly and continued. “I know you’re trying to help me, but Buck, it’s just so… humiliating.”, he explained, unable to stop his face from grimacing at the thought of wearing diapers in public, even if it was just meant as a precautionary action. “What if other people saw?”, he practically whispered, a sense of horror going through him at the idea of the judging stares the people might give him if they ever found out.

Now it was Bucky’s turn to sigh as he turned his face up to look at Steve with mild annoyance, but also understanding. “How are they supposed to see, babe? It’s dark and you’d be wearing a winter coat.”, he explained in a voice he also liked to use when Steve was in headspace.

“I know that, okay? But-… still.”, Steve answered, involuntarily pouting. “I would _know_ it.”, he eventually stated as if that was the one argument to end all arguments.

“You and me would be the only one who knew, though. And you know I would never judge you.”

“Yeah, but… what if I was judging myself?”. Steve’s voice was barely more than a whisper and he looked so ashamed, Bucky was starting to have pity on him. Goddamn it.

“There’s no need for that, Steve.”, he answered, now squeezing Steve’s hand like the other one had done before. “You shouldn’t feel bad for liking or even needing this kind of stuff. It’s part of who you are, and you’re perfect just like that.”

A small smile ran over Steve’s face at Bucky’s compliment, but was quickly replaced by a frown.

“But I won’t be little tonight.”, he said.

Bucky raised his eyebrows a bit, but without any mockery. “Can you be 100% sure of that?”, he asked and suddenly, Steve wasn’t so certain anymore.

He would have loved to say yes to that, but experience had proved that he had little to no control over that, not when he was with Bucky and he was feeling save and comfortable, so… “No.”, he admit, turning beet red and suddenly the tiles underneath his socked feet seemed terribly interesting.

“See?”. Bucky’s voice was gentle, and he squeezed Steve’s hand again. Then, he leaned forward and placed a kiss onto his forehead, long and soft, and Steve felt himself melting into the loving gesture.

When Bucky took his mouth off him again, he let his head fall forward and onto Bucky’s shoulder, who was quick to reach up with his metal arm, the one that was not still holding the diaper, and gently stroked the back of Steve’s head.

They stayed like that for a minute, until Steve eventually turned upright again, now directly looking at Bucky. “But I really don’t wanna wear a diaper.”, he said, a pleading undertone in his voice.

“How about a pull-up, then?”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It felt weird, the way the pull-up rubbed against the material of his jeans as they walked, hand-in-hand and slowly, trying not to slip on the several little, frozen puddles on their way to the field.

A few days ago, they had decided that if they wanted to see the fireworks on New Years Eve, they couldn’t stay in their apartment, as the neighbour houses would block most of their view and if they only stepped outside the door, the resulting dust from the fireworks would make all the lights disappear from their sight within minutes.

So, after a long conversation about whether or not people would even notice them and if they did, if they would recognize them, and if they did, they would call authorities and an hour later they would have to leave the country again, they both came to the conclusion that it would be dark outside, they’d both be wearing hats and scarves, and that the people around them would most likely be way more interested in the fireworks than in two random dudes standing on the field with them, anyway.

Bucky had finally convinced Steve to go with protection by arguing that pull-ups were a lot thinner and quieter than diapers, that he’d be wearing concealing jeans and an even more concealing coat, and that it would only be for precaution and he wouldn’t have to use it after all. In the end, Steve gave in, and now here he was, padded in public and oh so embarrassed even though he knew, he _knew_ that no one saw and no one would ever find out unless he decided to strip down on this warm and lovely night.

And that was highly unlikely, thank you very much.

Steve was aware that if there was anything to worry about, it was the chance of being recognized, and yet he couldn’t fully shake the idea of people suddenly having x-ray vision that enabled them to see right through his clothes and onto his padded ass.

Was it ridiculous? Obviously. Was he able to shut his thoughts up? Nope.

Feeling very self-conscious and exposed, he huddled up closer to Bucky, who leaned into him in return as good as he could while they were still walking down the icy street that led to the field where they had went when it snowed, and where Steve had the fun of a lifetime making one snow angel after the other before rolling right through all of them, giggling like crazy while Bucky thought his heart would burst from the adorableness of it all.

Now, the glittering snow had turned into a watery mixture of ice and mud, getting worse the closer they got to the field and the wood behind it, which would already be within the range of vision if they dared to look up instead of having their eyes fixed on the countless frozen-puddle-traps underneath them.

But tonight wasn’t about the snow anyway. Tonight was about looking up to the sky, watching fireworks explode in all kinds of colours and hoping for a better new year.

Back home, Steve had asked Bucky if he was sure he could stand the sound of the explosions. Bucky had wished he had been able to feel convinced when he said yes to that, but now, as they got closer to their destination, a nervous flutter had started in his stomach.

Whether that came from the worry about the noise or the worry about what the new year would bring, he didn’t know. What he knew, though, was that he had Steve with him and that would make it okay. They’d both be okay.

When they finally arrived on the field, there were already plenty of people standing around there. Some couples, some groups of teenagers and adults, some parents with their children.

Both Bucky and Steve let their eyes wander over the crowd for a moment, turned to look at each other then, and nodded. There was little to no potential danger for them here.

The people were all engrossed in their conversations or in preparing their fireworks for when the clock hit midnight in a few minutes.

A look on his own watch told Steve that it was 11.42. He was nervous, too, although he was also a bit excited. His fingers were cold even through his gloves, and his right hand, the one Bucky was holding in a tight grasp, felt just slightly warmer than the other. The pull-up still felt weird on his skin, and with discomfort, Steve noticed that he had forgotten to go to the bathroom before they left, due to his anticipation and Bucky’s explanation of his escape plan in case they got recognized after all.

He would be fine, though. He wasn’t in headspace, and the need was far from dire. Only a slightly annoying twinge, nothing urgent.

The two men made their way through the crowd, until they reached a spot, not very far from the edge of the wood, that was less populated.

Steve had expected a few people to be here, sure, but the amount of folks that must’ve had the same idea as the both of them did, surprised him a bit. Where did all those people, all those _children_ even come from? He had always thought only old people lived in the houses around them.

Suddenly, he heard Bucky chuckle next to him, and he turned a bit to look at his boyfriend.

“Remember our snowball fight here?”, he asked, and the memory made Steve smile too, even though Bucky could only make it out from the wrinkle of his eyes since his lips were hidden behind his scarf.

“I do.”, he answered. “I had you on the ropes.”

Bucky chuckled again at the mocking wink Steve gave him, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Sure you did.”, he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The playful look on Steve’s face turned into a soft one, and then he cupped his boyfriend’s face and leaned forward to let his forehead lean against Bucky’s, wishing he could kiss him, but too aware of the ice cold wind that blew around their ears.

“I love you.”, he said, voice muffled by the fabric of the scarf.

Bucky smiled in return before moving his chin up and kissed him on the spot where they had touched just a moment before. “I love you, too.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two minutes before midnight, and the mood around them had changed from a quiet awaiting to an excited shifting-around, and there was impatient murmurs and children’s squeaking and chattering to be heard from everywhere.

The tension was palpable in the air for both Steve and Bucky, but they found that it was a good kind of tension, a hopeful one, yet a bit of melancholia swung with it.

They still stood close to each other, Bucky holding Steve’s hand in a tight grasp as Steve was swaying from one foot onto the other, both because his feet were slowly turning cold and because he still had to go to the toilet. He could really kick his own ass for forgetting it earlier, but there was close to nothing he could do about it now, and it wasn’t that bad yet anyway, either. In 20 minutes they’d be home, and then he could use the loo, no problem.

The first fireworks started in the distance, and as if on commando, everyone turned their heads to look at their watches. Steve’s saw that there was still a bit over half a minute to go, but the people around him didn’t seem to care that much, especially not the children that were cheering as their parents leaned down with their lighters to put fire to the rocket’s fuses.

The hissing sound of starting fireworks spread on the field, and soon a lot of ‘ohhh’s and ‘aaah’s were to be heard everywhere.

Steve and Bucky looked up to the sky, where now all kinds of colours decorated the stars that were now barely visible anymore, blinded out by the light of the explosions. Steve was stunned by the multiple colour combinations that were possible these days, and the fascinating effects some of them showed.

He almost forgot why they were here as he watched the lights playing on the sky, everything was so exciting and beautiful, he barely managed to look away and, oh, there went his adult headspace.

Steve felt it, felt himself regressing with the passing seconds, but he didn’t find it in him to care, not when the world around him was so colourful and _exciting_.

Bucky’s lips against his cheek startled him, as his Daddy kissed him where his scarf ended and his skin began.

“Happy new year, my love.”, he said to him, talking loudly to be heard over the noise of the laughing children and the sizzling rockets around them.

Then, Bucky wrapped him arms around him and held him tight, held him close enough that he could feel the warmth of his body even through both their coats, and he nuzzled his face into his Daddy’s shoulder while leaving his eyes open, not wanting to miss any second of the spectacle that took place on the night sky.

“Happy new year, Daddy.”, he mumbled, and for a second Bucky seemed to tense up at those words, before Stevie felt his arms around him tighten even more, gently swaying the both of them from side to side. 

Eventually, Bucky took a step back again and reached up with one gloved hand to cup his face, studying him for a moment with shiny eyes, looking as if he had just fought against a river of tears. Then, he hugged him again, with a kind of longing and desperation and need that was overwhelming, something inside of him suddenly urging Stevie to hold on just as tight, his hands grasping Daddy’s coat firmly, as they both stood there for multiple minutes, both watching the fireworks explode over the other’s shoulder.

Stevie’s bladder gave another twinge, and he found that it annoyed him. If only he had went potty back at home.

But then again, he had his potty right with him, didn’t he? He could just…-

But no, no, he really shouldn’t. Daddy didn’t put the pull-up on him just for Stevie to be lazy, but for the chance of an emergency.

Stevie tried to push the idea away by nuzzling his face further into Daddy’s coat, concentrating on the beautiful, colourful explosion only to again get reminded of his need by another surge in his bladder.

It really started to irritate him. And thinking about it now, it did feel like some kind of emergency, didn’t it? After all, it kept Stevie from enjoying the fireworks, and yeah, sure, it also pinched him a bit. And Daddy didn’t want him to hurt, did he?

Stevie felt his face redden at the idea of just letting go, knew that it was wrong and not what he was supposed to do, especially not without informing his Daddy about his need first to see if he had anything up his sleeve to help him but then again, what could his Daddy do?

Going home wasn’t an option, Stevie would have fought tooth and nail not to miss the fireworks, and taking his pee-pee out in the freezing cold to take a leak in the woods sounded terrible to him, too. Also, he didn’t want to disturb his Daddy from watching the fireworks, either.

Then, he had another idea; What if he only let out a bit to get rid of the most pressing need, and finish the rest into the toilet when he got home?

Stevie internally celebrated himself for the thought. Surely, Daddy couldn’t hold it against him if he went a little but stopped before the nappy was soaked, could he?

Content with himself and still leaning against Daddy, wrapped up in his strong and save arms, Stevie tried to focus on letting go and found that it was rather difficult, considering how easily his pee-pee came out when he was really desperate or completely relaxed.

And now, he was none of that.

It took him a few seconds of concentrating and even pushing, but eventually a bit of hot wetness shot out of his tip, hitting the fabric of the pull-up where his pee-pee was resting against.

It felt terribly nice, the warm pee on his cool skin, and after a few seconds, he managed another spurt, longer this time and oh so pleasant.

A third and a forth spurt followed, and Stevie found that it was harder to stop them with each new one. He tried to be completely still, because he didn’t want Daddy to notice, but it was hard for him not to spread his legs a bit more to make the release easier for his bladder.

When he had the idea, he had hoped that letting a bit out would take the need away, but with a bit of surprise, he soon noticed that if anything, his need only got worse.

The nappy sure could hold another few spurts, couldn’t they?

Stevie relaxed, again and again, sighing softly and too quiet for his Daddy to hear, but when he tried to clench up after his last spurt, he found with horror that he couldn’t; his pee-pee continued rushing out in a thin trickle, wetting the nappy around him and turning it soggy.

If Stevie had been able to grab himself or to squirm and wiggle around a bit, it probably wouldn’t have been such a big problem to stop himself from going potty. But then, Daddy would have noticed and most likely would have felt the need to take Stevie home and take care of him, and that was about the last thing Stevie wanted.

So, all that was left for him to do was to stay still, appear unsuspicious and pray that the nappy would hold it all.

For the first few seconds, it didn’t look so bad, and Stevie dared to lose a bit of his tension, causing his stream to gain force momentarily.

But then, his pee-pee started to pool in the nappy, drenching his privates in warmth and wetness and Stevie tried, he tried so hard to stop the flow, but his body didn’t seem to listen to him, not when he was in headspace and the warmth felt so, so good against his skin.

His pee-pee kept coming out, and the nappy grew heavier and heavier with the second, and then Stevie felt it; his right thigh was getting wet. He was going to have an accident.

He whined, quietly, doing his best to not let the sound go through his scarf and into Daddy’s ears, who was still watching the explosions, occasionally stroking Stevie’s back, fully engrossed in the spectacle in the sky, and Stevie was grateful for that. He was already ashamed enough, and having his Daddy watching him going potty in his pants would only worsen that.

The fabric of his jeans turned wet on the other side as well. And Stevie kept peeing.

He felt the fluid running down his thighs, most of it getting soaked up by his pants, yet a few very thin streams found their way down to his popliteal, his calves, and a few drops even made it down to his ankle, where his sock stopped the pee from going further.

The wetness warmed his skin, and the relief was immense when he was finally done, but now Stevie was wet, very much so, and there were people around him and Daddy was yet to see and he just wanted to die of humiliation.

How could this have happened? He had been so concentrated, had tried so hard to stop his pee-pee from coming out, but his body, his bladder, had failed him.

He was such a stupid boy, his Daddy would be so mad at him.

Tears started to form in Stevie’s eyes at the thought of disappointing his Daddy, doing such a nasty skin while he was wrapped up in his arms, pretending to be a good boy even though he just had an accident that could’ve been avoided right next to him.

He didn’t want to tell his Daddy, but he knew that he had to if he wanted this terrible situation to end.

By now, a layer of dust has started to build on the field, caused by the rockets and the other fireworks. It smelled foul, and Stevie didn’t like it. The explosions in the sky have become fewer by now, and Stevie noticed that the main spectacle must have been over by now.

He decided to give Daddy another minute of sorrow-free enjoyment before confronting him with his humiliating situation.

When he finally did step out of the embrace, Bucky still didn’t notice anything, and leaned forward to take the scarf away from Stevie’s lips to kiss him properly, as they used to do back in Brooklyn, calling it their new years’ kiss which Bucky always gave to him as soon as they were alone.

But when Bucky took the scarf away, he saw that Stevie’s lips were pressed tightly together, an attempt to stop himself from sobbing loudly, and only then did he notice the wetness of his baby’s eyes, a look of concern immediately washing over his face.

“Honey, what happened? Why are you crying?”, he asked, his hands still on Stevie’s shoulders and now squeezing tightly.

Stevie wanted to keep his composure, didn’t want to full-on start crying with all the people around him, but the softness in Bucky’s voice and the affectionate, worried look in his eyes proved itself to be too much for him; a terrible sob wrecked his whole body, and before he knew it, he was positively bawling, rivers of tears running down his cheeks from all the pent up embarrassment and fear of being a disappointment to his Daddy.

Bucky was quick to step forward to embrace him again, but Stevie took a step back, looking at his Daddy desperately and shaking his head.

He looked down at his own crotch, which was at least partly covered by his coat but showed the wet fabric from mid-thigh down to where the stain ended at his popliteal, and Bucky was just about to open his mouth to ask again what had happened, when he followed Stevie’s glance, eventually seeing just what had happened.

Too afraid to watch the disgust and disappointment show on Daddy’s face, Stevie couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut and turn his head down, waiting for the angry shouting, the exasperated sigh or the sound of Bucky’s shoes in the muddy snow as he leaves his naughty, stupid boy behind like he deserved-

-which never came.

Instead, Daddy’s voice was soft and as quiet as it could be with the noise around them, and not a sign of anger or distain was to be found in it;

“Oh honey, did you have a little accident?”, Bucky asked, and a second later Stevie felt his gloved hand on his neck, his thumb gently stroking the skin behind his earlobe.

Still ashamed but so very much relieved about his Daddy’s reaction, Stevie nodded hastily, eyes still shut, another sob shaking his body, and Bucky was quick to pull him against him, both to comfort him and to protect him from the curious looks of the two elder women that were standing a few feet away from them, turning their heads at Stevie’s desperate sound and looking at them worryingly.

Bucky smiled at them for a second and waved his hand to signal them that everything was okay, and even though they still looked sceptical for a moment, one of them eventually shrugged and turned her head back up to look at the remaining fireworks, and the other followed quickly after.

Stevie was still shuddering in his arms, unable to stop the tears from falling, and Bucky could practically feel the humiliation and embarrassment radiating off him.

“Baby, it’s okay. Accidents happen, there’s no need to cry, my love.”, Bucky said in a soothing voice, gently rubbing up and down his boy’s back.

“’m sorry, Daddy.”, Stevie wailed, as another sob escaped his throat, causing him to hiccup, his whole body jumping with it.

“Daddy’s not mad at you, Daddy would never be angry about something like that. C’mon, baby boy, please stop crying. Look at me, look at me.”, Bucky said and leaned back a bit so he could cup Stevie’s face with both hands, making his crying boy look at him, his cheeks wet and his bottom lip quivering.

“I promise, I’m not mad. You didn’t do anything wrong, you only had a small accident.” He stroked the skin between Stevie’s eyebrow and the hem of his wool hat softly. “It’s barely even visible with your long coat, and no one’s going to pay attention to us anyway. Will you let Daddy take you come?”

“Yes, please.”, Stevie said, still weeping, desperation and longing in his tone at the idea of getting away from all the people and out of his wet clothes, which by now have started to turn colder with each passing minute.

“Okay, honey, we’ll be home in no time and then Daddy’s gonna take care of you and clean you up and put you in a warm onesie and your soft blanket and make you a bottle of warm milk with cocoa. How does that sound, darling, does that sound good?”, Bucky asked, giving Stevie a kind and reassuring smile, and Stevie nodded eagerly. “Here, take my hand. We’ll hurry, okay?”

Hand in hand, Stevie followed his Daddy over the field, Bucky taking a path where close to no people were standing, and Stevie was more than grateful for that.

The nappy leaked a bit with every step he took, causing the material to get squeezed again and again, and he felt drops and trickles of pee running down his thighs, each one of them making him feel like simply falling to the ground now crying and never getting up would be as good a plan as any.

Daddy held his hand in a tight grasp, looking back at him every other second to check on him, and it filled Stevie with a lovely kind of warmth, to know that his Daddy still loved him and cared about him, and didn’t leave him behind for being such a disgusting little boy.

Logically, Stevie knew that his Daddy would never do something like that. But try telling that to his heart that had turned cold as ice and cramped with the fear of it.

When they passed a family with three children, one of the girls turned to them with an excited grin, wishing them a ‘happy new year’ in a cheerful voice, grinning up at Bucky brightly, and the rest of the family turned around, too, following their daughter’s example.

Stevie wanted to bury himself in the mud underneath him, suddenly feeling so terribly exposed and close to being caught with his wet pants, and he tried to hide his face in his scarf, looking down, praying that none of them would look anywhere but their faces but onto the dark stains on his blue jeans, horror flaring up in his chest at the thought.

But Daddy got it handled, as he always did; he nodded and smiled brightly at them, and wished them a happy new year, too. Then, he waved at the children with his free hand, who waves back happily and before Stevie knew, the situation was over, and the family’s attention went back to where it had been earlier.

Bucky turned around again, kindly smiling at his baby. “Are you okay? Only a few minutes, and we’ll be home.”

Stevie nodded, his face still mostly hidden in the scarf, leaving only his wet eyes visible for his Daddy. With the next step, another rivulet of lukewarm pee-pee ran down his thigh, and Stevie winced pitifully.

Bucky looked at him compassionately, apparently sensing just what Stevie had been experiencing just then. “Believe me, I know exactly just how you’re feeling right now.”, he said with a somewhat sad smile at the memory of when he had been fighting with his incontinence, which left him with wet pants and leaky diapers more than just once, both in private and with people around him.

But little Stevie couldn’t think that far. All he could think about was that he doubted that his Daddy or anyone on this planet really knew just how he was feeling, and that he wanted nothing more than to just get home and cuddle with Daddy.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

When they arrived at their apartment, luckily with no further interaction than the occasional ‘happy new year to you, too’ towards a drunk or very friendly stranger that didn’t bother to look at them thoroughly, Bucky led Stevie right away into the bathroom after taking off both their shoes in the floor.

There, he took off Stevie’s coat, who winced at the knowledge to not have anything to hide behind anymore as his wet pants were clearly visible in the light of the bathroom, but he soon found that Daddy only glanced at them for a second before continuing stripping him from the rest of his clothes.

When Stevie was shirtless and barefooted, Bucky knelt down in front of him, and very carefully opened his pants and pulled the sticky material down his damp, freezing legs, the wet material chafing a bit on his sensitive skin. 

Daddy helped him stepping out of the jeans by offering him one hand to hold onto while the other guided his feet through the leg holes. He quickly put all the pieces of clothing from the floor into the basket next to the washing machine, before he came to a stop in front of Stevie, slowly leaning forward to give his baby the chance to get away if he wanted to, and kissed his cheek for a long second, before placing another, quicker kiss onto the corner of his lips.

Stevie had stopped crying a few minutes ago, yet his eyes were still shiny with wetness, and there was a deep red blush on his skin, both from the cold air outside and the embarrassment of standing around naked in only his soiled pull-up.

Bucky didn’t look down as he carefully started to pull the wet nappy down his boy’s thighs, and simply let it fall down onto the tiles with a soggy ‘thud’, guiding Stevie to step out of it by offering him a hand.

Then, he picked the nappy up, and a few drops of urine escaped the padding, running down Bucky’s hand and forearm as Stevie winced at the sight of it, the blush on his cheeks spreading and darkening.

“Shh, none of that baby boy, it’s only pee-pee and it’s not the first time Daddy has touched your pee-pee.”, Bucky reassured him in a kind voice as he walked over to the trash bin, into which he carefully threw the used pull-up, trying to keep it from leaking further onto the floor by holding his other hand underneath it.

Despite himself, Stevie had to giggle a bit at Daddy’s word play because he had indeed already touched his pee quite a few times as well as, well… his _pee-pee._

“Now that’s what I wanna see.”, Bucky commented with a kind smile at the sight of Stevie’s face lighting up, even though it only lasted for a second, before he remembered that a good boy wasn’t supposed to laugh when he had just humiliated himself so badly.

Gently, Daddy took his hand and let him into the shower, covering him with his own body as he put on the water that always needed a few seconds before it got warm enough to step under, urging his boy further into the corner of the tub so they both were safe from the disgustingly cold water running down behind Bucky.

Once the water was warm enough, Bucky took a few steps backward, until he was on the other side of the stream and Stevie was standing underneath it, immediately feeling some of the tension escaping his body as the hot water hit his chest, running down his stomach and down to his privates and his legs, slowly but surely making all the remaining proofs of his shame disappear down the drain.

Stevie moaned throatily as he felt his Daddy starting to rinse him off, gently massaging the muscles on his abdomen and then on his thighs when he got to them, before grabbing the shampoo, spreading some in his palms, and started cleaning his baby with careful motions. Starting at his shoulders, he cleaned first his left arm, then the right, giving special attention to each of Stevie’s fingers, tickling him a bit when he let his fingertips run back up over the insides of his forearms.

Stevie giggled a bit at that, and practically slumped against his Daddy when he pulled him closer, both to hug him and to gently wash his back, letting his fingernails run down the wet skin there, making his boy shiver and squirm under his touch, a relaxed sounding groan escaping his throat as he leaned his forehead onto Bucky’s shoulder.

Gently and slowly, he let his hands wander down to his baby’s cute little butt, gently massaging his cheeks and swiftly letting one shampooed hand run through the cleft between them, which made Stevie jerk and squirm a bit as he brushed his hole with one finger, but Bucky knew that it happened only out of reflex from the sensation of being touched there, not because either of them was in the mood to take things there tonight.

Instead, when he was done with his backside, Bucky softly nudged his boy’s shoulder to tell him to turn around, which his little angel immediately did, being the good boy that he had always been.

With Stevie leaning against his front, Bucky started spreading shampoo on his solid chest, carefully circling his hands over his pecs, knowing just how sensitive his boy was there, chuckling when Stevie shuddered a bit when Bucky’s palms ran over his nipples.

He shampooed the rest of his tummy and let his hands travel down further to his baby’s privates.

The not unfamiliar tickling feeling started to blossom in Stevie’s pee-pee when his Daddy touched him there with soft hands, paying extra attention to the cleaning of the crevice of his thighs and the part between his penis and his butt, where every touch felt especially funny, and Stevie felt himself blushing again when his pee-pee gave a little twitch at the sensation of being touched by Daddy, but he didn’t want to act upon it now, and he was glad when he noticed that apparently neither did his Daddy, because he stopped touching him between his legs as soon as his business there was done.

At last, Bucky knelt down again and washed Stevie’s legs, tickling him involuntarily when he spread the shampoo on the inside of his thighs, making Stevie squirm and giggle, before continuing on his calves, softly massaging the tensed muscles there with his thumbs, before finishing his work on one feet after the other.

In the meantime while Bucky was busy washing Stevie’s lower body, the stream of the shower had already rinsed away the remains of the shampoo he had spread on his chest, back and tummy, so Bucky could quickly continue with his little angel’s hair, using another shampoo this time, carefully kneading his boy’s scalp until he was practically melting in his Daddy’s hands, completely slumped against his body, little content hums escaping his throat then and now.

Afterwards, he washed out Stevie’s hair with one hand, while the other rested on his forehead, trying to keep as much of the running water and shampoo away from his baby’s eyes.

Once Stevie was all cleaned up, Bucky hurried to repeat all the motions on his own body, although he was a lot faster with himself than he had been with Stevie.

When he came to his hair, he felt Stevie’s hand grabbing his wrist, and for a moment he looked at him in confusion, but then Stevie asked “Can I wash your hair, Daddy?”, in his sweetest voice, and with an affectionate smile, Bucky handed the bottle of shampoo over to his boy, and turned his back to him.

Stevie’s hands were gently and oh so careful as they spread the shampoo on Bucky’s scalp, and Stevie saw with delight that after a few seconds, his Daddy let his head fall back further and exhaled contently, obviously enjoying what his baby was doing.

Attentive not to miss a single strand of hair, Stevie took his sweet time to wash Daddy’s hair, and in the end that alone had taken him longer than it had taken Bucky to wash both his body and his hair earlier, but neither of them complained about that. Bucky really had to hold back a laugh at the adorableness of it when Stevie had tried to copy his gesture with the hand on his forehead with clumsy motions.

For Bucky, it was lovely to have his boy feeling confident enough to take care of him in return, and for Stevie it was nice to be able to give something back after his Daddy had again done so much for him that day.

After towelling off, Bucky sent Stevie into the bedroom, where his baby obediently sat down on the bed, naked and with his hands clasped together on his lap in a half-heartedly attempt to cover himself, waiting patiently until his Daddy brought a diaper, the bottle of baby powder, his pink onesie, his favourite blanket and one of his pacifiers, the green one with the little chickens on it, into the room and onto the bed next to him.

Bucky wrapped the blanket around his baby’s shoulders, and gently pushed him backwards, whereupon Stevie let himself fall onto his back, giggling a bit as his Daddy grinned at him from where he was leaning over him.

Then, Stevie robbed further back on the bed, until both his feet found space on the mattress, and, although the blush from earlier appeared on his cheeks again, spread his legs apart when he saw Bucky grabbing the diaper.

Already familiar with the procedure, Stevie lifted his bum to help his Daddy put the diaper underneath him, and let his legs fall to either side so he was all open and ready for Daddy to put the powder onto him, which he quickly did, spreading it on his privates with gentle motions.

When Daddy took his pee-pee in hand again, Stevie quickly turned his head to the side to hide it in the blanket as he always did when the feeling of getting diapered overwhelmed him, and a second later he felt Daddy’s metal hand gently stroking his thigh, calming him down a bit.

“It’s okay, baby, I know. I’ll be quick.”, Bucky cooed, and he didn’t lie, he was done shortly after and eventually closed the tapes of the diaper on both sides with experienced motions.

Suddenly, cold air was hitting Stevie’s stomach and he couldn’t help but let out a surprised squeak when his Daddy began blowing his breath all over his tummy.

Bucky laughed at his little angel’s cute reaction, and gently let his hands run up and down his sides for a few seconds, until Stevie was all relaxed and soft underneath his palms again.

His face was still mostly hidden in the soft blanket, but Bucky could see that he was smiling contently, which put a smile onto his own lips in return.

Stevie helped his Daddy putting the long-sleeved onesie on him by reaching out with all his needed limbs as soon as Daddy tapped his fingertips on them, and quickly after, he was all dressed and warm in the fluffy material, and Daddy put the pacifier first into his own mouth, as a way of cleaning it, before offering it to his baby boy, who accepted it gladly and immediately started sucking forcefully on his binky the second the rubber was between his lips.

Stevie could’ve sworn there wasn’t only a look of being completely in love, but also one of pride on his Daddy’s face when he leaned down and kissed his forehead, first, before giving another peck onto the tip of his nose, making Stevie scrunch his face up while giggling at the tickling sensation of Daddy’s breath on his skin.

Then, Daddy sat down next to him, and took hold of both his hands with his.

He gently made Stevie turn and face him, and Stevie knew what would follow, the heat shooting into his cheeks already.

Bucky could see that this was uncomfortable for his baby, but he also felt like it was necessary, to have them both talk about what had happened earlier.

“Are you feeling better now?”, he started the conversation with an easy, yet important question, and was glad to see when Stevie nodded without hesitation.

“That’s good.”, he said then, and squeezed his boy’s hand lightly. “I know you don’t like this, and that it’s making you feel all nervous and squirmy, but I want to talk to you about what happened earlier. Is that okay with you?”

Stevie nodded, again, although the movement came a bit slower than before.

“I don’t need you to explain yourself if you don’t want to, because you don’t have to give me any reason for why this happened, okay? So, you can keep your binky in, unless you want to talk about it instead of just listening. Yeah?”

Stevie began sucking harder on his pacifier, and Bucky chuckled lightly, taking this as a clear enough answer.

“Alright. First of all, and I know I’ve said it before but I need you to hear it again; Daddy is not mad at you, nor is he disgusted, little one. Not at all. And I promise, I will never be. And Daddy keeps his promises, doesn’t he?”, Bucky asked with a wink, and Stevie smiled a bit around his binky and nodded again because that was true, Daddy had never broken a promise before.

Bucky continued. “So, you had an accident earlier.” Stevie tensed at those words, turning his head to look down, but Bucky stopped him with a finger under his chin, guiding his face up again, needing his baby to look at him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed. Accidents happen, we both know that. And sometimes they happen in places where it’s very uncomfortable for us, and I’m so sorry that you had to experience that today. And I hate to say it, but those little accidents… they will happen again, baby boy. Maybe not outside, but here at home, especially when my boy’s feeling extra little that day. And I need you to know that there is nothing to be ashamed about when it happens, because Daddy knows that little boys can’t help it, whether it happened because they had to go potty so bad or because they like how funny it sometimes makes them feel when they go pee-pee anywhere else than into the toilet.”

The blush on Stevie’s face darkened at those words, and he felt his skin prickling with embarrassment, but even though Bucky saw that, he needed to pull through with this to avoid further reactions like the one from earlier in the future. Even if it didn’t feel like it to Stevie right now, he was only interested in his baby’s best, after all.

“Daddy will always be there to take care of his little boy, no matter what he needs. You know that, don’t you?”

Stevie nodded, one jerky motion, his eyes focused on his Daddy’s.

“It made Daddy feel all bad and unhappy, when you were crying so much earlier. See, I know that you were ashamed and afraid of the other people around us to see your wet pants, but… when you were crying and stepping away from me, it seemed to me as if you were afraid of me, too. I promise I won’t be angry for whatever your answer is, but I just need to know… Were you afraid of coming to me, both when you felt like you needed to potty and after you had your accident?” Bucky’s eyes were full of sorrow when he said that, and Stevie felt his chest aching at that. He never meant to make his Daddy sad, and he felt another wave of tears shooting into his eyes at the realization that his behaviour from earlier had hurt his Daddy.

Quickly, he started to shake his head no, but then decided that he needed his words to explain it.

He reached up with one hand and, although reluctantly, took the binky out of his mouth, putting it into Daddy’s awaiting palm before looking at him with big wet eyes.

“I wasn’t afraid of you, Daddy. But I-, I just felt so… bad, and naughty, and I didn’t want to be a disappointment for you.”, he explained, and already he could feel the need to sob tingling in his throat as the first tear spilled out of his eye.

Bucky was just about to open his mouth, when Stevie interrupted him, needing to explain it all.

“I just felt so bad because I forgot to go potty at home and then I needed to go potty when we were there but it wasn’t so bad yet but I also just wanted to look at the fireworks and not bother myself with it and I know you said the nappy was just there for an emergency and that wasn’t an emergency but I didn’t want to bug you and I wanted to watch the sky, and then-, then I”, but he didn’t come further than that, as the sob finally found its way out of his body, cutting him off midsentence and stopped his almost hysterical bubbling.

“Oh honey.”, Bucky sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his boy into a firm, warm embrace, gently stroking his back with one hand while the other help him close by his neck.

“And then you just thought to go potty in your nappy?”, he asked, but without any judgement in his voice.

Stevie nodded against his shoulder, a hiccup escaping his throat. “But only a little, so I could hold out longer.”, he mumbled, voice muffled by the fabric of Bucky’s sweater.

“Aww baby boy. I’m so, so sorry.”, Bucky almost winced. “I should have reminded you to use the potty before we left.”

Stevie gave a wet, short laugh at that. “I wasn’t little when we left.”

Bucky tightened his embrace, pulling his boy even closer by his waist until he was straddling his lap, face still buried in the crook of his Daddy’s neck.

“Still”, Bucky said in return, feeling terrible about this omission. It could’ve avoided his boy a lot of trouble. “I’m very, very sorry for that, my love. And I get why you wanted to use your nappy a bit, it makes perfect sense, and I probably would’ve done the same.”, he continued, trying to find the right words to stop his baby from crying so hard, another hiccup shaking his body.

“So, I guess when you went potty a bit and wanted to stop, it didn’t work?”, he asked kindly, and Stevie winced in return. Bucky stroke his back again, and made a compassionate humming noise, letting his boy know that he understood his struggle. “That happens to the best of us, baby boy.”

“But I ruined your evening.”, Stevie answered, barely louder than a whisper and sounding oh so miserable, Bucky wished he could take all those feelings of shame and regret and what not away and dump them somewhere they could never return from.

“Hush, love, you didn’t ruin anything.”, Bucky said, honestly. “I had a beautiful night, and it doesn’t matter that we went home a bit earlier. We would’ve left a few minutes after that, anyway. Don’t you worry about my night, I saw the fireworks, there were friendly people around us and most importantly, I had my beautiful, good little boy by my side. What more could I need?”, Bucky said, and Stevie sniffed in return, by now dampening Bucky’s sweater enough for him to feel the wetness of his tears and saliva on his skin. It didn’t bother him though, at all.

“Stevie, I promise, everything is okay. If you’re feeling so bad only because of me, you really, really don’t have to. I’m not mad, you didn’t ruin my evening, and I am always happy when I get to spend time with and care for my little angel. And you’re also not a bad boy for using your nappy today, it’s what they’re there for, and now we know how much they can hold and can think about whether or not to use them outside again. Okay?”, he ultimately asked and after a second, he felt Stevie nodding against his shoulder.

“Okay.”, his boy eventually said.

“Are we good again, darling?”, Bucky asked as he began rocking his baby a bit on his lap, his arms holding him safe and tight as he gently moved back and forth with him.

Stevie spread his legs further to get closer to his Daddy, and slung both his arms around his waist, holding onto him firmly. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Daddy loves you so, so much, darling boy.”, Bucky said and turned his face a bit so he could kiss the shell of Stevie’s ear.

They stayed in silence like that for a few seconds, until Stevie gasped softly. “Happy new year, Daddy.”, he mumbled a moment later, his voice sounding tired now, as the gentle rocking seemed to have an effect on him.

Bucky chuckled and nuzzled his face into his baby’s neck, revelling in the sweet, clean smell of his skin. “Happy new year, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and i'd love to hear your opinion, your ideas, your prompts.. everything you're willing to tell me!
> 
> Also, I gotta admit, I have no idea how New Year's Eve works in the States, and whether or not people are allowed to do their own fireworks, so i just went with how we're doing it here where I live, and I hope it's not too inaccurate!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!:)
> 
> (ps: a lovely reader introduced me to this cute, little website called 'buy me a coffee', which is basically a way to support your favorite artists/creators by donating a bit of money. i'll definitely use it in the future to buy my faves a coffee, and if you happen to want to do the same to me, you can find me [here](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)!)


End file.
